Batman Arkham : The Zero Year ( Volume 1 ) : The Streets Run Red
by RedRobin 1999
Summary: When he was 8 , Bruce Wayne watched as his parents were shot and killed in a dark alley . After spending 6 years training around the globe , Bruce has returned to Gotham City to bring justice to the streets . However , Gotham is now drowned in corruption and fear by the Red Hood Gang . In order to take his city back , Bruce must become someone else . He must be something else...


6 YEARS AGO...  
Bruce throws himself out of a window.  
Bruce: Alfred, is it ready?  
Alfred: Not yet, Sir... is there any problem?  
Bruce is running.  
The Red Hood Gang is shooting at him, while they chase him.  
Bruce: . .UP!  
One bullet hits Bruce's right leg.  
Bruce: Arrgh!  
Bruce falls.  
Bruce is wearing a rubber mask.  
Alfred: It's ready. At your command, Master Bruce.  
Red Hood Boss: Now let's see who's the lil' vigilante who's been screwing with us these last few months...  
Bruce: NOW!  
Red Hood #7: Umm... Boss...  
Red Hood Boss: Not now, #7...  
Red Hood #7: BOSS!  
A big and black car comes like a lighting bolt to the scene.  
Bruce throws a smoke granade. Then, he gets inside the car and leaves.  
Bruce later gets to his apartment in Park Row. There, Alfred is waiting for him.  
Alfred: Sir, the companies we requested the equipment of won't give us the devices unless my boss himself talks to them

Bruce: I thought I said that we wouldn't talk about this anymore... Bruce Wayne does not longer exist.  
Alfred: I'm not talking about Bruce Wayne, I want to help this vigilante you're making of yourself achieve what he wants.  
Bruce: You...you're right...sorry, Alfred...  
Alfred: Now... we know that this vigilante will be related to bats... do you have a name yet?  
Bruce: I like the name "Dark Knight" or "Caped Crusader" but...  
Alfred: Well, what about simply "Batman"?  
Bruce: Too easy, I want myself to install fear into the hearts of criminals, "Dark Knight" would do the trick...  
Alfred: And what if you make people fear the name, rather than just making it scary and all?  
Bruce: Well, in that case, they would have to beware the Batman.  
Later, Bruce has called everyone in Gotham to a meeting in Park Row.  
Alfred goes to the stage.  
Alfred: Good evening... you may be wondering why did I call these amount of people to this part of the city...well, it's because we have an announcement... Bruce Wayne is alive...  
Bruce enters the stage. Everyone claps.  
Alfred ( whispering ): See? I told you it would be nice...  
Bruce: We'll see about that...  
Later, after the meeting, Bruce is prepareing to go back to live at the Wayne Manor.  
Outside the building, a car parks in the nearest corner.  
It's the Red Hood Gang.  
Red Hood #9: Is that Wayne's nest?  
Red Hood Boss: Yes, it is...  
Red Hood #35: So what do we do?  
Red Hood Boss: Isn't it obvious? We bring the whole place down...  
The building is blown to pieces.

Bruce: Alfred!  
His apartment in Park Row is on fire  
Bruce: Alfred, where are you?!  
Alfred: O-over here!  
Alfred was smashed by a piece of old furniture.  
Bruce: Let me help you...  
Bruce kicks the furniture, but it doesn't move at all.  
Alfred: Leave me, Sir... Gotham needs the Batman...  
Bruce kicks the furniture with anger, and eventually manages to free Alfred.  
Bruce gives Alfred his hand so that he can stand up.  
From afar, The Red Hood Boss watches the building fall to pieces.  
Red Hood Boss: Hehehe... there's no way he could have escaped in time... gentlemen... we've killed Bruce Wayne!  
Later that night:  
Bruce and Alfred are in Wayne Manor.  
Bruce: HOW THEY DARE TO BRING MY HOME DOWN! MANY OTHER PEOPLE LIVED THERE AND NOW THEY'RE ALL DEAD!  
Alfred: Sir... your suit and the rest of the devices...they're here... where should we keep them?  
Bruce: Oh, tonight we won't put it away... it's time to end the Red Hood Gang once and for all...  
Later, Alfred is holding Batman's mask while Bruce is putting on the rest of the suit.  
Bruce: Alfred ... the mask...  
Alfred hands over the mask to Bruce. He puts it on.  
Batman: You'll be my eyes and ears tonight...  
Alfred: Should I bring the car?  
Batman: No car, no vehicles...not tonight.  
One hour later, the Red Hood Gang is celebrating Bruce's "death" .  
Red Hood Boss: I hope he and his stupid butler are burning in hell...  
Suddenly, the lights go off.  
Red Hood #70: Whu-?  
They all stand up and charge their guns.  
The guy next to Red Hood Boss suddenly passes out.  
Red Hood Boss: He's here... that son of a bitch is alive... AND HE'S HERE! #36,#192 cover me... the rest of you, kill Wayne.  
They go away running.  
When they leave, the lights go on again, and Batman beats the crap out of those guys.  
The Boss hears the shootings and the gangsters screams.  
Boss: dammitdammitdammit... you drive, #36.  
Batman's hands burst through one of the car's windows, and knocks #192 out.  
The car starts to go at maximum velocity. Batman falls off the car.  
Boss: He's down! Roll him over while you can!  
But Batman is not there anymore.  
Boss: NO!  
Batman throws some batarangs at the cars' wheels. #36 is thrown out of the window, due to the sudden stop.  
Boss: Show yourself, Wayne! I know you're...!  
Batman throws the Boss out of the car by grabbing him of the helmet.  
Boss: W-what are you...?!  
Batman: I'm your worst nightmare...

Batman: Wake up!  
Red Hood Boss: Whu-?  
He opens his eyes.  
Batman has the Boss hanging by a Bat-rope at the top of the Gotham Gazette building.  
Boss: Are you frikin' insane, Brucie ?!  
Batman: Who are you?!  
Boss: That you have to figure it by yourself, Batz...  
Batman: I'll snap your neck, Hood !  
Boss: Bruce, we both know you won't do that...  
Batman looks angrily at him for a second.  
Batman: You're right... I won't kill you, but I can hurt you...  
Batman breaks Hood's legs.  
Boss: ARRRGHH! You broke my legs you *#$/; son of a &$*# !  
Batman: Start talking, or your arms will be next!  
Boss: Tell that to Arkham Asylum's warden...  
Suddenly, the building is surrounded by police helicopters.  
Batman: You called them!  
Boss: Is that a question, Ratman?  
Policeman: You two! Surrender yourselves!  
Boss: So what? We won't obey you, right Bratman?  
Batman: "we"?  
Batman cuts the rope and Hood falls from the gargoyle.  
However, while he's falling, Batman throws another rope to stop the fall.  
Batman then throws a smoke bomb and desappears.  
The next morning:  
A newspaper cover which says " Bat-like creature captures Red Hood Gang Leader"  
And a photo of a bat's shadow.  
Comissioner Loeb: Hero?! They say he's a hero?!  
He's with the rest of the Police.  
Loeb: He's an outlaw!  
Cop: Well... he captured some of the Red Hoods...  
Cop #2: But he broke the law when he did it. He made justice with his own hands.  
Loeb: I don't care what anyone in Gotham might think about him! No one in my city makes justice with his own hands... NO ONE!  
Cop #3: But we don't have enough people to bring him down... and we all saw what he did to the Red Hoods.  
Loeb: Then we bring people from Metropolis, Central City, Chicago...  
Meanwhile in Blackgate:  
Officer Bullock and Detective Flass are interrogating Red Hood Boss.  
Bullock: Why can't we take your damn helmet off!?  
Boss: What can I say? Maybe your IQ is so low that you can't even take a helmet off a guy's head! Hahahahaha!  
Flass: Let's go,Bullock... this jerk is a waste of time...  
Bullock goes, but Flass stays.  
Flass: How do you keep it on, Boss?  
Boss: Belive me, it's best for everyone in th  
is country that my identity remains unknkown...  
Flass: Ok... so... what can I do for you now?  
Boss: Bring me Comissioner Loeb... it is time for us to unleash our rage on the Bat...  
EPILOGUE:  
The telephone rings.  
Jim Gordon answers it.  
Gordon: Gordon here... Comissioner Loeb?... from Gotham?... hmm... I see... sure, I'll be there in Monday... goodbye...  
Gordon puts the phone down.  
Barbara, Gordon's wife, comes in.  
Barbara: What happened?  
Gordon: I was transfered to Gotham... I'll be part of a squad to take down the Bat-Man...

PROLOGUE:  
Gordon is en route to Gotham.  
The car passes next to a big poster which says "Welcome to Gotham City!"  
Gordon ( monologues are with an * ): So this is Gotham... looks better than I thought...

Blackgate Penitentiary:  
Loeb: I assume you have a good reason to make me come all the way up to Blackgate...  
Boss: I do... *in a soft voice* I have a new plan...  
Loeb: Leave us alone... do not listen to this...  
Boss: Today at 7:30 , me and some of my guys will escape from here... we'll go to the A.C.E. Chemicals building in North Gotham... you will distract all the cops you need while we escape... you'll also give me a smartphone with the maps of this building so that our escape can be faster...  
Loeb: I-i promise everything will go as planned, Boss...  
Boss: It better... or that very,very bad thing we talked about...  
Wayne Manor:  
Bruce: It's actually working, Alfred!  
Alfred has just finished putting Batman's suit in a case.  
Alfred: I'm glad it's working, Master Bruce, but the real problem here is that we have a lot of machines and other things to order... and we don't know where to put them!  
Shows many machines and many Easter Eggs from the Batmam Mythos.  
Bruce: I think I know a place where we can put all these things...  
Later:  
They are in a soon to be Batcave.  
Alfred: The cave...  
Bruce: Yes... the cave...  
Alfred: Is this where...?  
Bruce: ... where I fell when I was a kid... this dark, endless cave full of bats...  
Night falls in Gotham.  
Blackgate prison:  
Boss: Are you ready, boys?  
#2 : Yes, Boss...  
A wall explodes.  
Boss: MOVE!  
They start running.  
Boss: The smartphone!  
#1 : Which smartphone?!  
Boss: The one Loeb was supposed to give us!  
#2 : Loeb didn't give us anything, Boss!  
Boss: Damn you, Loeb!  
Some guards start shooting at them.  
However, Loeb comes from behind and shoots them all.  
Loeb then opens a gate via the control room.  
Boss: Heh... not bad, Comish...  
Meanwhile in the Batcave:  
Alfred: Sir! It's the Red Hoods! Our security cameras spotted Comissioner Loeb helping them to escape!  
Bruce: Good. It's time to end them...  
Bruce puts on the cowl.  
Alfred: I hope you're not talking about killing them, Bruce...  
Batman: No, Alfred... something MUCH worse...  
The Red Hoods enter the A.C.E Chemicals building.  
Batman and his Batmobile ride to the scene.  
The Anti-Batman Squad surrounds the building.  
Jim Gordon asks himself if they're about to do the right thing...

The A.C.E. Cbemicals building:  
The Red Hoods are playing cards in a control room.  
Red Hood #2: Your turn...  
Red Hood #380 places a card in the table.  
Red Hood #2: Joker? Well played, man...  
Boss: You two, stop playing right now! We're surrounded by the Police and some high-tech squad and Bruce is probably on his way here.  
Hood #380: You say that as if it was good, Boss...  
Boss: Oh , and it is #380...

Outside the Chemicals building:  
Flass: Okay, fellas, here's the plan: capture the Reds. Kill the bat.  
Gordon: But the bat doesn't kill... the Red Hoods do... I suggest we capture Batman and kill the Hoods if necesary...  
Flass: What's your name , new guy?  
Gordon: Gordon, sir. James Gordon.  
Flass punches Gordon.  
Flass: Do not question my authority, Lieutenant...  
Gordon: nngh... yes..."sir"...  
From a near building, Batman watches.  
Batman: He's different... he's not like the others, Alfred... I may need him...  
Alfred: That's great, Batman, but remember that you're surrounded by the Anti-Batman Squad and by the Red Hood Gang...  
Batman: Don't worry, Alfred... as long as I keep my head in the right place...  
A sniper shots right next to Batman.  
Batman: Damn...  
Sniper: We have Batman. I repeat: we have Batman. He's heading towards the A.C.E. Chemicals building...  
Flass: You heard him! Move,move,move!  
The Squad moves to Batman's position.  
Inside A.C.E. :  
Boss: He's here... move to your positions, boys... we have a bat to hunt...  
Batman is dodgeing the bullets.  
Alfred: Sir, I suggest you enter the building now...  
Batman: You read my mind, Alfie...  
Batman jumps and glides towards the building.  
He bursts through a window.  
Batman: I'm in... it seems the coast is...  
The lights go on and Batman is surrounded by the entire Red Hood Gang.  
Batman:... clear...  
From the speakers:  
Boss: Hello, Batman... WASTE 'IM BOYS!  
Batman: Well come on... BRING IT!  
Huge , epic fight between the Red Hoods and Batman. During the fight, Batman takes some damage.  
Batman wins.  
Alfred: I assume you won , sir...  
Batman: *huff huff*... yes... just let me...catch my breath...  
Boss: HE TOOK THEM ALL DOWN! BY HIMSELF! AND HE'S ONLY BLEEDING!  
#2 : Don't worry, Boss... as soon as he gets here, he'll be dead... right, #380?  
#380: Huh? Uh... yeah... what #2 said...  
Meanwhile, Batman is searching everywhere in the building for the Boss.  
Suddenly, from all places, the Anti-Batman Squad enters the building.  
Cop #1: Go north, Gordon, with the rookies.  
Gordon: I don't think that Batman deserves this... he's only trying to help  
Cop #1: We don't have time for your stupid reasoning, Gordon... go with the rookies... NOW!  
Gordon goes.  
Gordon and his group walk near to the place where Batman took all the Red Hoods down.  
Cop #8: Wow... we're just a bunch of rookies... how are we supposed to take one man who took hundreads of gangsters down all by himself?  
Flass: You shoot 'im in the head... OK... we're 12... if anyone suddenly passes out it's because Batman is here...  
Flass passes out.  
Cop #11: IT'S THE BAT! KILL HIM!  
Gordon: Wait!  
All the cops start shooting at Batman.  
Gordon: He's not a bad guy!  
Batman takes cover.  
Gordon punches the gun away from a cop.  
Cop #4: What the hell are you doing Gordon?!  
Batman: Thank you...  
Batman throws a smoke pellet and vanishes.  
Cop #4: We had strict orders to kill Batman! And you let him run away!  
Gordon: Don't you see?! Batman is not a bad man... he brought some of the Red Hoods in and now he took them all down! Open your eyes, people... he's trying to help!  
Cop #6: If we tell anyone in the G.C.P.D. about this, Gordon... you'll be kicked back to Chicago and you'll be removed from your job... but we won't tell anything... because he does want to help...  
Meanwhile, Batman finds Boss, #2 and #380.  
Batman: RED HOODS! SURRENDER NOW!  
Boss: Where's the fun in that, Wayne?  
Batman lifts a batarang.  
Batman: You asked for it...  
Boss: Come on then! Let the games begin!  
Batman throws the batarang at the Boss' head, but due to the helmet, it doesn't do anything to him.  
Boss: That tickeled...  
The Red Hoods start shooting at Batman.  
Boss: Hahahahaha! Keep at it... I'll go to my position...  
Boss runs away.  
Batman: No you won't!  
He throws a batarang, but he misses and instead he hits a control panel.  
The button he presses activates a claw, that kills #2 and throws far away #380.  
Batman: NO! I didn't want to...  
In that moment, Batman gets really angry.  
Batman runs towards Boss' position.  
There, the Boss has booby-trapped himseld, wearing a suicide belt and having two A.C.E. workers as hostages.  
Boss: Welcome to the end of the road, Batman. The hero, the villan, the hostages, the impossible situation! The typical finale scenario! "Only one of us will walk out of here alive!" ... please, it's a classic!  
Batman: Finally... one thing I agree with you...  
Boss: Alright... kill me! Save these people! Save Gotham! But deep down you know that this is a never ending battle... there's no stopping evil... there are many people who are, and who will be forever evil!  
Batman : Then I guess I'll start with you!  
Batman throws a batarang at Hood's arm.  
Boss: Arrrghh! Hehehe... I wanted you to do that...  
Hood kills a hostage.  
Batman: YOU MONSTER!  
Boss: Kill me... or I'll kill this last pig next to me...  
Hostage: P-please... KILL HIM!  
Batman: I... I can't do that... I'm sorry... so sorry...  
Boss: The final countdown, Batz...  
Batman: Hood!  
Boss: 1...  
Batman gets a batarang from his belt.  
Boss : ...2...  
Batman lifts the batarang.  
Boss: ...3... he...  
Batman: NO!  
Batman throws the batarang at Hood's stomach.  
Boss: Agh! Hheeeehhahahahahaa! S-suicide belt...you...idiot...he...he...h...  
The belt explodes. Batman jumps, grabs the hostage and jumps out of the building.  
Due to the chemicals near the explosion, the building falls apart.  
Gordon luckily makes it out just before the explosion.  
Batman and the hostage land in a nearby rooftop.  
Batman's cape is on fire. He removes it.  
Batman: Are you alright?  
Hostage: Y-yes... thank you... thanks a lot...  
Batman: You have to promise me you won't tell anybody I killed the Red Hood Boss... I didn't want to... I had no choice...  
Hostage: You know what I'll tell them? That the Batman saved me... that he's a hero...  
Batman smiles.  
Batman: Thank you...  
Batman leaves the hostage in the street level, near the police. Then, he vanishes.  
Cop #1: Look! We have a survivor!  
The cops run towards the hostage.  
Cop #2: How'd you make it out, Sir?  
Hostage: The Batman saved me... he's a hero...  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
Vicki Vale: This is Vicki Vale, reporting on the latest news about the Batman... Gotham's own watchful protector... over the last few days, Batman has saved dozens of lives. With the Police still against him, we have to wonder: who is right here? Our own G.C.P.D. ? Or Batman? The choice is yours, viewer...  
Gordon's house:  
Gordon comes back home from another busy day at the G.C.P.D.  
Barbara: Jim...  
Gordon: Don't even ask me about it, Barb... full of work...  
Barbara: Jim, I'm pregnant... we're going to be parents...  
Gordon hugs Barbara.  
Comissioner Loeb's house:  
Loeb is talking to himself while drinking whiskey.  
Loeb: ...the last member of the Red Hood Gang... what can I do? What should I do?!  
Batman's voice: ...nothing...  
Loeb turns his head in shock.  
Loeb: NO! NOT YOU! NOT HERE!  
Batman is in the window.  
Batman: Oh yes, Loeb... you're finished...  
Loeb: AHHHH!  
Everything goes black.  
Unknown location:  
A piece of newspaper which says: "BATMAN SAVES THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER"  
The Riddler: Batman,Batman,Batman... so many questions surrounding you... but here's the big riddle...  
The Riddler is sitting in a desk . In front of it, a lot of Batman photos, newspapers articles,etc.  
Riddler: ...WHO IS BATMAN?

NEXT IN ZERO YEAR : THE E-NYGMA!

ZERO YEAR : THE RED HOOD GANG

Hey, there... you don´t know me, and I probably don´t know you either... but here´s what you need to know before I begin my story: I am the Red Hood Boss. I owned this city, and I do now, even 8 years later. Those were the good times... we robbed, killed, blackmailed, among other things, we did whatever we want to... until Bruce Wayne´s return, and so, the Batman´s birth. But you already know that story... here´s the story of my gang.

It all began 38 years ago, when I was a damn kid. I was at school, a very prestigious school ( Martha Kane was sitting next to me ), studying Mitosis and Meosis at Mrs. Marshall´s biology class.

"Mitosis produces two daughter cells that are identical to its parent cell..."

That was it. That phrase, that simple, boring Mitosis descrption gave me the idea to create the Red Hood Gang. The organzation was simple: I needed to find some one with my same ideologies, some one who viewed the world the same colors I did. But I knew that a regular gangster or Carmine Falcone made a mistake when they started their gangs: they were equals, so they both had control since the start. The best way I was going to control my gang was if I blackmailed some one influential or powerful enough to cover us, but also that person needed to be weaker than me at the same time, so that I could blackmail him or her.

"Little Red Riding Hood didn´t know the wolf was going to attack her, but she did know that the wolf was attacking other people from her village, so they lived in fear of the wolf..."

That was the second phrase . In fact, that´s why we called ourselves the Red Hood Gang... because you didn´t know anything about us, you only knew that we were stalking this city from the shadows... so you all lived in fear of us... we ruled Gotham City.

I am the one and only Red Hood #1... but want to know who is #2 ? The famous actress Jennifer Williams. I sent her a post card... a simple post card... and in it... well, this page would simply censor the content of my card. Anyways, Jennifer joined me as the Red Hood #2... her cousin, Lily, became #3, and Lily´s boyfriend Mike became our fourth Red Hood. We spreaded like a germ across the city... there´s at least one Red Hood per family in Gotham, even in the Waynes.

So, now that you know the origin of my gang, here comes its purpose: to drown the city into chaos and paranoia... wanna know why? BECAUSE IT WOULD BE SO DAMN FUN.  
Umm... are you waiting to know more about me? Well, you won´t get any information on me. No one knows who I really am, and no one will ever know. That´s the grace about the Red Hood Gang... you´ll never know who the real wolf is... and you´re lost in MY forest...


End file.
